


「韦斯莱双子x你」治疗师的自我修养

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *莫有车*实习治疗师和退学生的故事
Relationships: 弗雷德韦斯莱 乔治韦斯莱 - Relationship
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

圣芒戈魔法伤病医院来了一位奇怪的病人。

红头发的男人笑眯眯地坐在病床上等着你，用调皮的语调冲你撒娇般地喊，“好心的小姐——我又受伤啦——”  
你的导师刚走进病房就眉头抽了抽，掉头就走，临走前还怜悯地拍拍你的肩膀，“孩子，耐心也是一名治疗师必备的修养。”  
病床位于病房内阳光最充足的地方，明亮的光线一缕缕照射在他年轻的脸庞上，红头发的男人见你向他走去笑的眉眼弯弯，你无数次怀疑他需要去的是五楼的魔咒伤害科看看脑子，而不是来你所在的药剂和植物伤害科。  
“韦斯莱先生，请问您又哪里不舒服了？”你没好气地看着他，嗯，没有乱喷鼻血，也没有吐个不停，如果被你发现他真是来捣乱的话，你发誓要拿扫帚把他打出圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。  
韦斯莱装出一脸可怜的模样，神神秘秘地抽出左手给你看，“你看！”  
你忍住想把病历档案朝他头上扔的冲动，瞪着他像橡皮一般柔软的大拇指，“你是认真的吗，韦斯莱先生？”你眯了眯眼睛，“霍格沃茨毕业的学生连生骨剂都不会调配？”  
韦斯莱无辜地看着你，“我有没有说过我从霍格沃茨退学了呀，小姐。”他甩着软绵绵的大拇指好像那很有趣似的，“救命啊——”  
你抿住嘴尽量不骂病人。  
真不怪你耐心差劲，红头发的韦斯莱先生就爱隔三差五地进医院，仿佛来度假似的一周必定来圣芒戈报道一到两次。除了第一次因为莫拉特鼠肿瘤腌制方法的错误，导致食用后差点去见梅林以外，接下来要求住院的原因都奇怪无比，比如说拖得老长老长的舌头过来（他毫不担心甚至用它打了个蝴蝶结展示给你看），或者带着停不下来地疯长的头发（他剪了下来，给你编织了一个可以做家务用的红毛扫帚说这样每次扫地都会想到他），最诡异的是，往往你认真研究病症的时候，这些症状有长有短的突然就消失了，每次你都在想这人怕不是在耍你，就为了报复第一次住院的时候阻止他提前出院。嗯…暴力阻止，作为一个救死扶伤的准治疗师，你的责任感不允许病人瞎折腾自己，比如说刚睁开眼睛就尝试了无数种方法偷溜出医院的韦斯莱先生，最后你不得不用昏迷咒击晕了他，事后他哀怨地表示你损坏了他的尊严。  
今天也是典型韦斯莱的一天，当你配置完药水回到病房，就看见红发男人愉快地冲你竖起正常的不得了的大拇指，“啊…又是被爱治愈的一天——”  
气死人了。  
又是除了耐心什么都没学到的一天。

两天后。  
“坏脾气小姐——”  
“我的头好晕啊——”  
年轻的韦斯莱神气活现地躺在病床上，脸烧的和他的头发一样红。  
你冷静地背诵治疗师职业手册的内容，给他配置了一贴退烧药水，“韦斯莱先生，建议你发烧了多休息少嚷嚷。”你把盛放药水的玻璃杯放在边柜上，“睡前把药水喝了，明天你就可以出院了。”  
韦斯莱分外听话地点点头，闭上了嘴缩回被子里。  
这倒是第一回，你看了眼他烧的通红的脸，韦斯莱闭着眼睛，连小刷子般的睫毛都安静下来，他的眉头微微皱起，看上去似乎真的挺难受的。  
作为一个合格的准治疗师，要摒弃前嫌，爱护每一个病人。  
韦斯莱的高烧一直不退，你待在病房里每小时给他施一贴降温咒，看到他烧的迷迷糊糊地还真是安静的不习惯。  
第二天你在清晨刺目的光线中醒来，发现自己靠着墙壁睡着了，一睁开眼睛就看到那双明亮得过分的棕色眼睛高兴地盯着你。你下意识地伸出手背探了探眼前人的额头，到底烧是退了。你站起来揉了揉僵硬的脊椎，稀罕地发现韦斯莱的脸还有点红，他显得既尴尬又有点期盼，蠕动着嘴唇似乎想说些什么。  
你以前从没见过他这么不干脆，你试探性地说，“韦斯莱先生，你的烧已经退了，如果没有别的不舒服的地方，可以准备出院了。”  
韦斯莱挠了挠脑袋，“坏脾气小姐，我好像长了一堆脓包，这正常吗？”  
你打量了一下他光滑的脸颊和脖颈，“高烧有时会带来一些不愉快的小礼物，韦斯莱先生，麻烦你告诉我你说的一堆脓包长哪儿了？”  
“在……”  
韦斯莱的耳根红了。  
“没听见。韦斯莱先生请你说的大声点。”你掏了掏耳朵。  
“在大腿根部——”他扭头看向窗外掠过的飞鸟。  
“哦，韦斯莱先生，麻烦你在床上趴好。”你还在心想着值班结束后回去好好睡一觉。  
韦斯莱听话地扑回床上，你起身拉上隔帘，把被子拉到小腿的部位，利索地扒了他的裤子，“韦斯莱先生，麻烦你腿分开点，这样看不清。”  
你的病人不怎么配合地嘟囔着什么“没尊严”“被看光了”“要负责”之类的蠢话，就是不肯分开腿。一夜没睡让你你的耐心流逝地得比平时都要快，你强行掰开他的大腿，发现大腿内侧确实长了好几个光滑饱满的大脓包，你用魔杖戳了戳，“疼不疼？”  
韦斯莱哼哼唧唧地说疼。  
你把被子给他拉上叮嘱到，“请先不要乱动，我去取速效药水，涂完马上就能消肿。”  
你回来的时候就看到他把头都蒙进了被子，只露出一撮红发，你好笑地拍了拍被子，“韦斯莱先生，准备上药了哦。”  
他可怜地应了声，你就动手再次拉下了他的被子。每次你引导着药水球覆盖到那些大脓包上的时候，他都要抖上一抖，也没那么疼吧，你狐疑地想。  
脓包很快就消下去了，待最后一个脓包不情不愿地瘪掉以后，你看了看依旧把脸埋在枕头里的红发男人，轻声提醒道，“韦斯莱先生，脓包都消了，你完全恢复健康啦。”  
韦斯莱默默地把被子再次蒙上头，闷声闷气地回答到，“谢谢——我想——一个人冷静一会——”  
哟，真难得。你乐的轻松地回办公室补眠去了。

你梦见你的画像被挂在了伟大的戴丽斯·德文特左边，每个经过的人都会赞叹上一句，“她可真棒呀。”接着红头发的韦斯莱跑了过来，强行把画像从墙上取了下来，他大力摇晃着画像，嘴里还在嚷嚷，“你不配挂在这里！你没有治好我的脓包！”  
太惊悚了，接着你发现自己确实在被轻轻摇晃，睁开眼睛你看到导师沧桑的脸竖在你面前，每一根褶子都透出了怜悯，“孩子，韦斯莱先生又住进来了。”  
梅林啊…你看向办公室的木质大摆钟恍恍惚惚地像在做梦，这才过了四个小时。

“怎么回事！”你气势汹汹地叉腰站在病床前。  
韦斯莱的脸又像发高烧一样通红，“好心的小姐——”他软软地说，“一直下不去——”  
你奇怪地看着他，用手背探了他额头的温度，生气地说，“体温下去了啊，先生，你是在捉弄我吗？”  
看你转身要走，韦斯莱急到，“——这里——”  
他一把掀开了被子，大长腿盘着坐在病床上，某个部位不忍直视地把裤子顶起了一个明显的弧度。  
变态。但是你不能骂你的病人。  
你的耳朵烫了起来，不知道自己的脸皮有没有红，你双手抱胸冷静地询问到，“十二个小时内你摄入了哪些东西？”  
“呃——狐媚子蛋提取液、飞艇李纤维素、火焰威士忌、椒薄荷……”  
你目瞪口呆地看着他，连笔都忘了动，“韦斯莱先生，你、你究竟为什么要摄入它们……”  
韦斯莱好像恢复了精神，他还冲你眨了眨眼眼睛，“用它们，我可发明了许多好东西。”  
你终于忍不住把笔记板扔在他头上，“有你这样浪费治疗资源的吗！啊！”你恼火地冲他嚷嚷，“你说说你一周要在医院出现几次！有这么不把自己身体当回事的吗！”  
缺乏睡眠让你火不打一处来。你光火地瞪着他，韦斯莱笑嘻嘻地看着你，反倒是对那堆不忍直视的隆起大大方方了起来，他咧着嘴无耻地说，“好心的小姐，那你忍心见死不救吗——”  
废了最好，你又开始背诵治疗师手册，用还是没什么好气的口吻警告到，“呆着别动，我去取药膏。”  
你转过身去，感觉热辣辣的视线简直要把你的背烧出洞来。  
“嘿！奥古斯都。”你在走廊里堵到了和你同期开始实习的男同事，“能麻烦你照看下戴·卢埃琳病房的韦斯莱先生吗？”你把手里的药膏塞进奥古斯都的手里，“听我说，我没法……”  
奥古斯都个子不高，脸上总是挂着愉快的笑容，他看了一眼手里的药膏名称哈哈大笑了起来，他拍了拍你的肩膀，“我明白你的难处，交给我吧。”  
你松了一口气头昏脑涨地回值班室补眠，希望这次还能够睡到晚班开始前。

美好的时光总是短暂的，大摆钟无情地吵醒了睡得正香的你，你只得拖着脚去查房，心想着再熬几小时就能真正地回到你温暖的家了。  
韦斯莱听到脚步声腾地一下坐了起来，速度之快简直让人无法称之为病人，你按了按突突跳动的太阳穴不情不愿地挪了过去。他的眼角有点垂，望向你的无辜又可怜，你在心里默默呸了一句，“韦斯莱先生，现在感觉好点了吗？”  
他盘腿坐在床上用一种谴责的眼神看着你，“我——不好——小姐——你要对我负责——”  
你理直气壮地站在病床前，“我为什么要对你负责？”扬起了一边的眉毛，“不过，我想奥古斯都肯定很乐意。”

韦斯莱一脸气闷的样子让你心里极其过瘾，这份愉快的心情让接下来的时间都流动的飞快，你挂着满脸好心情走出了圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，凌晨三点的夜空中还有些许星辰，空无一人的街道弥漫着苏醒前的安谧。直到一声极响的噼啪声打断了你的好心情，你警觉地抽出了魔杖，有人从身后用手掌蒙住了你的眼睛，当你刚想行使物理攻击的时候，熟悉又欠揍的声音响了起来，“哟——坏心肠小姐下班了——”  
你扒拉下那人的手指警觉地问到，“韦斯莱先生，你跟踪我？”  
“没错啊——“韦斯莱不要脸的承认了，“虽然小姐对我无情无义，但善良的我还是非常担心小姐你一个人走夜路回家。”  
你用魔杖戳了戳他的胸口，“韦斯莱先生，你还记得我是个女巫吗？”你眯起了眼睛，“你这是担心我幻影移行的水准，是吗——”  
韦斯莱假假地举起了双手投降，咧着嘴笑，“可是小姐你——从来都是走回去的，我说的没错吧？”  
“你怎么……？”你疑惑地看着他。  
韦斯莱弯着眼睛对你微笑，星辰倒映在他的眼底。  
你别过头兀自往回家的路上走，他不紧不慢地跟在一旁，你看着地面上的倒影忍不住开口，“我的爸爸妈妈都是麻瓜，小时候他们经常会带着我徒步旅游，不知不觉就养成了散步的习惯……没什么不好的不是吗？”  
韦斯莱愉快地回应着你的话，你听他说着他痴迷于收集麻瓜插头的爸爸，听他说起非法改装的飞车，多一个人和你分享这条回家路线的感觉并不糟糕。  
你甚至讶异于路途似乎缩短不少，仿佛比平时更快地到达了家门口，你指着那间麻瓜小公寓耸了耸肩，“到啦。”  
韦斯莱双手插在裤袋里歪着头望着你，一点没有说再见的意思。  
“再——”  
他突然上前一步，温热的双唇贴上了你，你分不清是夜空的星辰更辉煌还是他眼底的星光更灿烂。  
“好心的小姐——”韦斯莱松开了你，“用真正的爱治疗我好吗——”  
等等，你突然想到一件事，你抽出了魔杖，“咒立停。”  
韦斯莱没什么变化依旧笑眯眯地看着你，你略微尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“以防万一……”  
“小姐——没有迷情剂——”  
你踮起脚尖用嘴唇堵住他的话，“噢，闭嘴。”  
韦斯莱的双手在你的背后收紧，待他放开你的时候反而露出了愁闷的表情。  
“晚安。”你用钥匙打开了门，留他一人在夜空下发呆。


	2. Happy Ending

Happy Ending   
“韦斯莱先生又来了——”奥古斯都大笑着冲进办公室，“他太有趣了——”  
救命，头疼。你拿起笔记板走进了病房，“先生，今天又是哪里不舒服？”  
韦斯莱的眼睛睁的滚圆，他鬼鬼祟祟地指了指心脏的位置，“坏脾气小姐，这里不舒服——”  
你怀疑地看着他，“怎么说？”  
他又憋着不说话了，半天他才瞅着你的眼睛挤出一句，“晚上送你回家。”  
你滑稽地看着他，“韦斯莱先生，你非得一早就选择住院这种方法来等我吗？”  
他有点没精打采地望着你，你只能拍拍他的手背给他开了一服振奋药水。  
不出意外，下班后韦斯莱斜倚着圣芒戈医院的玻璃门等你，但你没想到刚推门出来，韦斯莱就把你困在墙和他之间。  
“怎么了？”  
“坏脾气小姐真的喜欢我吗？”他拉着你的手放在胸口，难得看起来不想开玩笑的样子。  
"嗯，喜欢。“你环住他的肩膀。  
“都喜欢。”  
弗雷德·韦斯莱眨着眼睛，像是没听清你在说什么，“你说什么？”  
“我说——都——喜欢——”你歪了歪头，“可以吗？弗雷德。”  
弗雷德难以置信地看着你，“怎么——？”  
你扬起了一边眉毛，“似乎乔治总认为我比较好心，而你似乎——觉得我脾气很坏？”你微笑了起来，“其实你们一点都不一样……”  
“哦天哪——天哪——”弗雷德惊喜地说，“小姐——你真是让人吃惊——”  
你笑眯眯地凑在他的耳边说，“不管怎么说，弗雷德，脓包的位置很有趣。”

END


	3. Bad Ending

Bad Ending  
日子一天一天过去，那位说过爱的韦斯莱先生再也没有出现，你有了时间真正跟随着导师积攒经验。但是你总是忍不住看向那张撒满阳光的床位。  
和神秘人的战争给圣芒戈带来越来越多的伤病巫师，你和你的同事们都忙碌得忘了时间，从某天一下子涌进大批受伤的巫师看来，战争似乎结束了，他们的身上都沾满了灰尘泥土，脸上布满着细小的伤口，但是他们都在欢庆，大部分。  
你弯下腰替年幼的丹尼斯·科里维治疗着身上大量被划破的伤口，还是小孩模样的男生抓着你的手呜咽着，“姐姐……我哥哥……哥哥死了……”  
你无言地看着小男孩的泪珠大颗大颗的滚落，说不出一句安慰的话。  
你的韦斯莱先生去哪里了。  
奥古斯都在这时冲了进来，“韦斯莱先生他又——”  
你比以往任何时候都迅速地跑进戴·卢埃琳病房，那张床上躺着一个陌生的巫师，他的身上布满着被药剂灼伤的伤口，奥古斯都跌跌撞撞的跟了上来，“他在五层的魔咒伤害科……”他小心翼翼的瞥了你一眼，“和洛哈特先生在一起。”

乔治·韦斯莱在和洛哈特玩着噼里啪啦爆炸牌，输的人要替洛哈特给他的粉丝回信。  
“嘿——好心的小姐，”乔治开心地冲你挥手，“你看起来脾气很坏的样子——”  
纳威·隆巴顿先生和他的奶奶从隔帘里走了出来，坚强的老夫人用手帕擦着眼泪，“可怜的孩子……他的孪生哥哥——死——死了——”  
她圆脸的孙子轻声说到，“赫敏说…乔治他对着镜子施了遗忘咒……”  
乔治·韦斯莱还在冲你挥手，你牢记着治疗师的自我修养，逼回眼底的泪花，微笑着走了过去。

END


End file.
